Story:Birds of Prey/The Master Returns/Prologue
In his office Lex is watching his defeats against his former friend Typhuss and his friends, and he gets angry and he gets up and looks at the city outside his window. Jenny hold all my calls for the next few weeks I'm going on a trip Lex says as he spoke into the com panel on his desk. Yes Mr. Luthor Jenny says over the com. In the caves of New Zealand Lex is treking about to get his defeats off his mind when he sees a purple sword stuck into the ground and he walks to it as it glows black and surges with dark magic he looks at it and is in a trance when he grabs it and pulls it out of the ground and is infused with dark magic and he smiles evilly. At the New Gotham Clock Tower Baraba is looking at the main power systems working on improving them when it starts to snow in the clock tower and the spirit of the white witch Undona appears in front of her as Typhuss walks in he walks over to the spirit and introduces himself. I'm Typhuss James Kira, what do you want says Typhuss as he looks at Undona. Udonna turns into a solid person and looks at the Birds and Typhuss. Dangerous energy readings has been reborn here in your reality Udonna says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. What does that mean says Typhuss as he looks at Udonna. She looks at him. Come now Admiral you're the great Red Arrow you should know what that means it's dark magical energies have been sensed in your reality, you're going to need help dealing with this Udonna says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. I have encountered people with magic before, how do I know that you didn't release this dark magic says Typhuss as he looks at Udonna. She looks at him. Because I'm a good witch and I fought against the dark arts of magic and defeated them Udonna says as she looks at them. Barbara looks at her. What kind of dark magic? Barbara says as she looks at her. She shows the Birds. The dark magic of the knight wolf Koragg Udonna says as she looks at them. Typhuss raises an eye brow. What the hell is that says Typhuss as he looks at Udonna. Barbara brings up the ranger data on the Mystic Force Rangers. Koragg was the main general of Master Octomus it took the couragous of her husband Leanbow to final cast out the spirit of the Knight Wolf until her son Nick was taken over by it and he pushed it so now it's just a spirit wondering the world for several thousand years reports of a ghost being spotted were never confirmed by anyone not even the ghost hunters of the 21st century to make heads or tails of what it was Barbara says as she looks at him and the Birds. Udonna looks at them. I mean you all no harm I speak the truth not all witches are evil Udonna says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. So I am just going to trust you, give me one reason why I should trust you says Typhuss as he looks at Udonna. She looks at him. Because Admiral you've got a good heart and you care about the world and your friends much as I cared about my son, husband, niece, daughter in law, and granddaughters I must return to the spirit world I grow weak don't take on Koragg's powers alone Udonna says as she fades away due to her growing weak. I'm not afraid of someone with magic, I fought against Damien Darhk with Team Arrow says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara.